Follow the Leader
by Your Sweet Suicide
Summary: Songfic. What happens to Rei when Kai leaves for Russia? What will happen to their relationship? Rating for language and slight mentions of yaoi. Nothing too serious.


Okies people. I've had temporary writers block but I'll get back to work on my other stories over Christmas break. I've just been so busy worrying about exams and projects that I've been too busy to write. But! This is a little idea I got on the way home from school today and I jotted it down and it worked! It may seem a bit confusing but if theres anything you need to ask me about just email me or leave me a review.

Disclaimer: Dun own beyblade, sadly.

Warnings: meh...I guess you could say slight fluff. Nothing too bad. Theres a tiny bit of language but nothing too vulgar.

Pairing: Kai X Rei/Ray

* * *

Kai's POV

I walked down the hall of the dojo, my messenger bag sloppily packed and thrown over my shoulder. I was quite sure what I was doing. All I knew was I couldn't stay here anymore. They needed me...and I needed them. Tala and I had kept in touch, secretly of course, and apparently, a lot had changed while I was away from home. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I heard my ticket and passport crinkle.

I was leaving, going back to Russia. No one could stop me this time. Well, almost no one. I took one look over my shoulder, out the window, at the idiots I called teammates. They were wrestling in the snow over who knows what.

Looking forward again, I opened the door and stepped out, never planning to look back again. My mind started to wander as I wondered about the looks on everyone's' faces when I showed up at my mansion. Not realizing what I was doing I ran into someone. When I looked down I saw the last person I wanted to see. Rei Kon.

"Kai? Where are you going?" He took a step back, blushing slightly.

"I'm leaving." Was all I said as I moved to walk around him.

"Wait, you're going back to Russia aren't you? Why do you keep leaving m-...us? Are you going for good this time?" He mumbled something else but I didn't hear him.

"Yes, because I can't stand these dolts, and why do you care?" I glared at nothing and tried to start walking again.

_I'm seein' red  
Don't think you'll have to see my face again  
Don't have much time for sympathy  
Cuz it never happened to me _

He grabbed my arm and looked into my eyes. "I...I care because...because I don't want you to leave..." I saw something in his eyes. I wasn't sure what it was but I didn't like it. At least, I didn't think I liked it. Being the "cold-hearted bastard" I am all I did was glare at him and pull away from his grip.

"Kai! The reason I don't want you to go is because...because I love you..."

Taken aback by his exclamation I raised my voice, not knowing what else to do.

"Well forget it Rei, because I don't love you."

_You're feelin' blue now.  
I think you bit off more than you could chew.  
And now it's time to make a choice.  
And all I wanna hear is your... _

Rei's POV, 1 month later

It was a month since he left and I had changed. Tyson was afraid to talk to me, fearing I'd go off again...like last time. Last time he had asked me a simple question about Kai and I lost it. I screamed at him, blaming him for why Kai left. Max will come by my room to see if I'm okay but I never let him in. I hear them talking. They say that I'm becoming more like Kai everyday. The memory replays over and over again in my mind. The snow was falling, it seemed like the perfect night to tell him, but he turned me down. That's how this all started...I still wish he was here.

_So follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know   
Follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know_

I finally gave up with waiting for him and went to see Mr. Dickenson. After a long process of explaining and persuading I got him to come around and give me the address to Kai's mansion outside of Moscow. I had to see him. It was driving me to insanity. First I had tried to tell myself that he was just mad. Then I decided he was embarrassed so the first thing he could think to do was deny me. I finally concluded that he didn't love me, but I wanted to find out the truth.

Digging into the money my parents sent me every month I managed enough for a one-way ticket to Moscow. I'd probably have enough money left to get a taxi from the airport to the mansion but other then that I had nothing.

Gathering my things, I left out that night, trying to hurry so that I would be on time for my flight. I didn't regret what I was doing, not one bit.

After a long flight I somehow managed my way out of the airport and got a taxi. The driver spoke English, my second language. It was broken but we could communicate on a basic level. He managed to get me to the bottom of the hill that the mansion was on, but a large gate prevented us from going any further.

"Thank you." I mumbled to him, handing him nearly all of the money I had left. He nodded and as soon as I had gotten my bag he drove off, leaving me stranded at a place where I doubted I was wanted. I stared up at the mansion, noticing how there was barely any light coming from anywhere. 'What if he isn't here at all? Then I'd look stupid. I don't even have any money to get back. I should have though about this before I even booked the flight.'

While standing there thinking a man came up to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. His crisp accent snapped me out of my thoughts. "I...I came to see Kai Hiwatari." He looked me over. "And what relation do you have with Master Hiwatari. It is not every day he receives a visitor."

"I'm a friend, and fellow teammate." The man looked him over again. "Kon, Rei?"

"...Yes." The man nodded and pressed a button. A car arrived and the gates opened. The man opened the door for and my first instinct was to get in, so I did. The car drove me up the hill and to the front doors. A man got out and opened my door. He led me up the front stairs and through the doors.

"Wait here," he mumbled and went up a large, spiral staircase. A few minutes later he returned with Kai in tow. I could see a little anger in his eyes but his face showed no emotions.

"Rei? What the hell are you doing here?" He waved the man off, who walked behind me and shut the large door.

"I wanted to see you," was all I could mumble. He studied me for a second and turned around. "Why? Why would you want to see me? I thought I told you that I don't love you."

"I know you did but...I needed to know..." I looked to the floor and sighed. "I needed to know if you were telling the truth or not."

He turned back around, looking angrier than I had ever seen him. "If I was going to tell you the truth I would. Yes, I meant it. I don't love you. I never will love you."

_And foolish lie,  
Well can't you see I tried to compromise?  
Cuz what you say ain't always true _

Kai's POV

I heard him whimper softly, I hated to see him like this but I couldn't let him know the truth. He looked at me with pleading eyes. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes and I had to turn away again.

"Why are you crying? Men don't cry." I faked a harsh voice. He couldn't know the truth. He whimpered again and I sighed.

"I'll always love you, no matter what you say or how harsh you are to me." I started walking, pretending to ignore what he said.

_And I can see the tears in your eyes  
And what you said now  
Can't stop the words from running through my head_

Rei's POV

"Please Kai, listen to me. Hear me out on this. I've loved you since I set eyes on you when Mr. Dickenson flew me from China to join the Bladebreakers. I know you don't feel the same but I want you to realize that if you ever change your mind...I'll still love you." Tears were streaming down my face now, but I didn't bother to stop them. "I came all this way...just to see you. I can't go back now. I used all of my money on the ticket and drive here. I..." My voice cracked and I fell to the floor crying. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't crack his shell. All I ever wanted was for him to acknowledge me as more than a teammate. Sure, I called him my friend but the feelings weren't mutual. Not from what I could tell.

_And what I do to get through to you  
But you'd only do it again _

The Next Day

You let me stay here, Kai. By some odd reasoning you decided that I wouldn't be too much of a nuisance and I could stay. My mood had dropped again, and I was acting like you. I had a visitor last night. About midnight I heard someone pass the room. They must have heard me crying because the footsteps stopped and there was a soft knock on the door. Turns out Tala is here. I put on an act and barely said anything.

He said I reminded him of you. He also said he didn't like it. All I told him was it was your fault I was like this. He nodded and left the room you gave me.

_So follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know   
Follow the leader down  
And swallow your pride and drown  
When there's no place left to go  
Maybe that's when you will know _

You came by the room too. I was surprised. I figured you didn't want anything to do with me. You told me to stop crying again. I told you that it was impossible. We argued. I threw a vase at you. You dodged and it hit the wall, shattering on contact.

_Well I confess, I don't know what to make from all this mess_

Kai's POV

I wanted to resolve this, our dispute. But that would mean apologizing. Apologizing meant showing emotions. You should know by now that emotions aren't my strong suit.

_Don't have much time for sympathy  
But it never happened to me_

After you threw the vase you sat on the bed and started crying again. I wish you wouldn't do that.

_You're feelin' down _

Rei's POV

"_I don't know where I'll be when you come around."_

I got up to leave the room but you stopped me.

Kai's POV  
_'And now it's time to make a choice, and all I wanna hear is your voice...'_

"You'll be here when I come around. I lied to you Rei. I was so unsure of myself that my first reaction was to be mad and deny it. I'm...I'm sorry Rei."

You turned and looked at me with shock in your eyes. You opened your mouth to say something but the words couldn't seem to come out. Instead I spoke for you.

"I love you, Rei."

You smiled a little.

"I love you too, Kai."

* * *

Yeps, thats it peoples. Confusing? Sorry. Like I said, leave me a review or email me: Well um, thanks for reading. 


End file.
